1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus such as an image processing apparatus (an image scanner, a printer, a multi-function device, a FAX, etc.), a personal computer, and a server, an information processing method conducted by the information processing apparatus, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a facsimile, ensuring the reliability of an image is conducted by printing a date or a route on the image.
In respect to the security enhancement that each enterprise individually pursued, enterprises with technology providing a PC platform assembled to form TCG (Trusted Computing Group), addressing to create new hardware/software having higher reliability and safety as an industry group. In the TCG, specifications of a TPM (Trusted Platform Module) chip pertaining to a security chip are stipulated for the computing platform (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-317026).
However, the conventional art had possibility that an image was easily tampered, and therefore high-level reliability of the image could not be ensured.